


Banquet

by aexis1465



Series: Viktuuri parent au [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Parent AU, There really isn't a plot, Viktor spelled with a k, all of the skaters are mentioned, viktuuri parent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: Yuri knew he'd get in trouble for staying at the banquet until two in the morning but he did it anyway.He climbed through his window at two in the morning. He had a headache and everything he knocked over trying to get through the window only made things worse. Viktor had walked through passed his door as soon as he was half way through the window. He waved through the open bedroom door before walking back to his bedroom to tell Yuuri nobody was breaking into their home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for Maraudersartt on Tumblr! And I'm really sorry I didn't write your exact prompt and that I strayed away from it a bit with this, but I couldn't really think of any ideas for it. I hope you still like it though!! 
> 
> 父- Dad in Japanese

“Yuri!” Viktor yelled as he slammed the door open into the wall behind it. 

“Yuri, we know you’re awake.” Yuuri walked up to the bed and ripped the blankets away from him. 

He knew he was in trouble. He went to the banquet after the Grand Prix Final even though they told him not to. They were fine with him stopping by to say something to all the skaters, but Yuri was out until two in the morning. He also knows there are pictures on the different skater’s social media of him dancing and sipping on a beer. 

“I’m sorry, but can we do this later when I don’t have a headache?” He rolled onto his stomach and shoved his face into his pillow. 

“No! You did exactly what we told you not to do!” Yuuri said. “We tell you to be quick and you stay out for, what? Four hours? And you can’t even argue with us, we have all the proof.” 

Yuri mentally scolds himself for taking all those pictures with Phichit. He knew he would post them all over instagram, but he took them anyway. He wishes he knew which ones were posted. His favorite was of him and Phichit with cat ears on. Yuri remembers having his on from the fan that threw them at him, but he doesn’t know where Phichit got his. Regardless of where the cat ears came from, it was a fun picture. 

“But I won third place! I wanted to have fun with the skaters,” He said. 

“You’re fifteen! You were drinking and hanging out with the adults,” Viktor argued.

“I had one drink that tasted so bad I didn’t have another. And I would like to point out that most of them don’t act like adults.”

“I don’t care. You’re still in trouble.” 

“We’re taking your all your electronics and you have to clean up your room and the kitchen because I know you hate doing that.” Yuuri takes Yuri’s phone from the bedside table and walks out with it. 

“If you also clean the living room and have it all done before dinner, I’ll talk to him about giving your phone back sooner,” Viktor said quietly. 

“Thanks.” 

“Viktor!” Viktor left the room as Yuuri called for him. 

Viktor was the more lenient parent. He never liked punishing Yuri or telling him no. That didn’t stop him of course, but he wasn’t as strict as Yuuri was. He knows Yuuri is trying to be a good parents, but Yuri is fifteen and he knows what he should or should not be doing. He knew he would be in trouble when he stayed at the banquet and his did it anyway because he was having fun. 

He drags himself out of bed and starts cleaning his room. Despite living in hotels for most of the skating season, his bedroom was a mess. Clothes were strewn across the floor, a messy pile of history books lied in a pile next to his bed, and he had empty water bottles stacked haphazardly on his bedside table. 

Yuri thinks about the party while he cleans up the room. 

As soon as he walked in Chris picked him up and stood him up on a table. Both of them were wearing their medals and Chris said he needed to make a speech because he did. Nobody was looking at him except for Chris so he got off of the table. 

He was quick to get away from Chris and talk to other people. JJ handed him a beer while informing him that he made a bet with Otabek about buying the medalists a beverage. Yuri had about three bitter sips before setting down on a table and walking away from it. 

At about midnight all of the competitors were drunk and other skaters started showing up. Leo and Guang-Hong made a scene when walking in, they loudly introduced themselves to the banquet as if the people there didn’t already know who they were. Emil walked in quietly and set up a beer pong table in the corner as if it was a high school party. Yuri ended up “accidentally” knocking the table before he left. 

He left with Guang-Hong and Leo once the party started to die down. Chris ran out first much to Yuri’s surprise, JJ was dragged out by his fiancee, Phichit left with Otabek because they were both staying at the same hotel, and Emil left with Michele because Michele was crying about something. 

He climbed through his window at two in the morning. He had a headache and everything he knocked over trying to get through the window only made things worse. Viktor had walked through passed his door as soon as he was half way through the window. He waved through the open bedroom door before walking back to his bedroom to tell Yuuri nobody was breaking into their home. 

Overall, it was a fun night and he has no regrets about going. 

“Don’t forget the dishes,” Yuuri said as he walked past the now clean bedroom. 

“Of course, 父.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts for this au and for yoi in general! Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
